Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-041828 discloses a cleaning tool having a sheet-type cleaning element and a cleaning element holder for holding the cleaning element. The cleaning element is formed by laminating a plurality of sheets and a fiber assembly. The cleaning element holder has a bifurcated shape having a pair of holding plates. The holding plates are elongate flat plates arranged on the same plane. The cleaning element is held by the cleaning element holder when the holding plates are inserted into the holding space of the cleaning element.